Demitri Maximoff
|-|Vampire Demitri= |-|True Demitri= Summary Deep within the mountains of Romania lies a castle that appears only on a full moon. The castle, named after the owner of the land, was called Zeltzereich. This castle belonged to a Makai noble, Demitri Maximoff. Roughly 100 years ago, he had challenged Belial Aensland. He lost the battle and was exiled from Makai to the human world with his castle. Sunlight was something that was troublesome for people of Makai, especially for Demitri, who was wounded severely from his battle with Belial. If he were to be directly exposed, his body would be destroyed from the inside and he would disappear. To avoid the sunlight and humans, he used what he had left of his powers and created a field to cover his castle. He used this field to recover his strength and heal his wounds. For 50 years, he stayed within his casket. As he slowly regained his strength, he would step out only on a full moon with a field around his body. When Demitri recovered 80% of his powers, he was able to temporarily create an aura around him that would protect him from sunlight. Demitri had conquered both night and day and had no weaknesses. There were no means for humans to defeat him. After 100 years of humiliation for his loss, he had gained much. He acquired various new abilities and knowledge. The Prince of Darkness steadily readied himself to take over Makai once again. The presence of an alien life form on Earth was an unexpected event for Demitri. Demitri seized this opportunity to further gain strength and fought against Pyron and consumed the alien life form. He was confident that he was strong enough to challenge and defeat the ruler of Makai, Belial. When he returned to Makai, he found out that Belial had died and his daughter, Morrigan, had taken heir to the Aensland family and the ruler of Makai. As Demitri prepared himself to challenge Morrigan, he and his castle were sucked into the Majigen by Jedah. Believing that defeating Jedah was an important step, he went off to fight him. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 5-A | At least High 5-A, likely far higher Name: Demitri Maximoff Origin: Darkstalkers Gender: Male Age: Hundreds to thousands of years Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Can create fields that protect him from sunlight, At 80% of his power he was able to create an aura to temporarily protect him from sunlight, Typical anti-vampire weapons have no effect on him (Crosses, stakes, garlic, holy water, silver bullets etc), People who have their blood sucked by Demitri have their body and soul consumed by evil and are therefore forced to serve him, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, By consuming people he gains more power, Can turn people into the opposite gender via Midnight Bliss, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Likely Dwarf Star level (Fought against Pyron and somewhat held his own, though was only victorious due to his abilities) | At least Dwarf Star level (Absorbed the soul of a vastly weakened Pyron), likely far higher (Challenged Belial and Jedah, but was easily defeated) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with a casual Pyron) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y | Class Y Striking Strength: Likely Dwarf Star Class | At least Dwarf Star Class, likely far higher Durability: Likely Dwarf Star level (Took hits from a casual Pyron) | At least Dwarf Star level, likely far higher Stamina: Extremely high (Battled Belial for several days straight) Range: Standard melee range normally. Planetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant, very intelligent. Weaknesses: Too much sunlight will cause him harm, craves the blood of innocent girls, extremely overconfident, his strength is dependent on how much blood he has taken. Key: Depowered | Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Darkstalkers Category:Capcom Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Anti-villains Category:OVA Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 5